minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunboy11
|place = 8/12 |alliances = Kyle |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 7 |Days = 12 |season2 = Ivory Coast |tribes2 = |place2 = 15/15 |alliances2 = |challenges2 = 0 |votesagainst2 = 4 |Days2 = 3 }} Bunboy11, also known as Bunboy, was a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood and Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. Bunboy was awarded the Fan Favorite Award for his participation in Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood. 'Profile' 'Survivor' 'Sherwood' Known best for his inexperience coming into the season and his erratic antics that were received as both entertaining and annoying, Bunboy was quite a character on the Poppi tribe. In the first few days he was welcomed to the group in a friendly manner and his jokes and memes consumed the tribe's conversations and activities, bringing lightheartedness and entertainment early on in the season. However, as Poppi continued their winning streak, Bunboy's antics went from being viewed as entertaining to annoying, thus prompting his tribe to vote him out. He started losing confidence in his place on the tribe and felt like he deserved to go. He most likely would've been out on Day 7, had he not been saved by Mason's quit. Once the merge hit, Bunboy started feeling more comfortable once again with the game and felt like it was a fresh start for him. While this ended up backfiring by the entire merged tribe voting him out unanimously at the first tribal council, Bunboy still left in high spirits, feeling satisfied with the journey. 'Voting History' 'Ivory Coast' At the beginning of the game, Bunboy was placed on the returnee tribe for being one of the three returnees from Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood. However, as camplife progressed, Bunboy became somewhat of an annoyance to the four other returnees. To add onto this massive disadvantage, Bunboy was a leading cause as to why the returnee tribe lost in the Day 3 immunity challenge. This and his constant talking of chicken led the rest of the tribe to vow to vote him out at that night's Tribal Council. Bunboy's blunders proved to be fatal, as the Diamant tribe voted him out in a 4-1 vote, making him the first person and returnee to be voted out of Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. 'Voting History' 'Trivia' *Bunboy is the fifth person to ever be voted out of Minecraft Survivor. **He is the first person to ever be voted out of a merged tribe as well. *Bunboy is the first person to have a vote of his be negated, due to his one and only vote being cancelled out by Angie playing an idol when he voted against her at the first merged tribal council. **Because of this, he is also the first and currently only contestant to not cast a successful vote in a season. *Bunboy is the first player to be voted out at their first tribal council attended in two different seasons. **Thus, he has never survived a tribal council. *Bunboy is the first player to be voted out as a returning player. *Bunboy's presence in the Sherwood Forest is still present, as some hikers claim that they find his infamous Nutshack hidden out in the woodlands to this day. It acts as a resting place for weary hikers to stay for the night, it's empty interior making it perfect for putting down and packing up sleeping bags, backpacks, and other basic supplies. *Bunboy is tied with Corcaigher for the most votes received at one tribal council, with 7. Category:Contestant Category:Survivor: Sherwood Category:Sherwood Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Poppi Tribe Category:Herbe Tribe Category:8th Place Category:15th Place Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:Diamant Tribe Category:First Boot Category:Returning Player